Monsters
by detrametal
Summary: What would have happened if the Kaiju had met the Titans? More specifically Beast Boy? A short Unbeta-ed piece that was written in less than an hour exploring how the greatest weapons were turned against their masters.


"NO!" Robin screamed as the young man in front of him seems to be dancing in anticipation.

"C'mon Rob! It's not every day that something like this come up from the ocean floor!" Beast Boy whined.

"Do you know what sort of power high you'll run on after you copy that thing?" Cyborg asked running a hand over his face as Superman punched the beast to no effect.

Well, actually, there was an effect. The beast's tail whipped around and smacked the Man of Steel a quarter mile though the air before he managed to right himself. Superman floated down with a deep purple bruise across the side of his face and a black eye where the impact hit "I agree with Beast Boy." he said "Obviously nothing we have is really working and it's only a few minutes away from reaching the city."

By now Beast Boy was biting his lip and hopping up and down at supersonic speed while eyeing the gigantic monster, a Kaiju, like it was a birthday present. "C'mon guys! If Superman says it's okay I gotta do it!"

Clark nodded "Go for it." and before Robin could turn around and tell him 'no' Beast Boy had already shifted into a cheetah, ran the 80 feet to the beach, shifted into a sailfish and went head long at the giant beast who wouldn't even see him.

Robin closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as Cyborg sat on the concrete sidewalk helplessly "Clark…when Beast Boy gets a form not from Earth he gets…"

A very worried Starfire finished "I believe the term was 'punch drunk'…no, something different…"

Raven's monotone cut in "He gets high. It's an adrenaline rush the likes of us static forms could never understand."

The newly materialized Wonder Woman asked "And how would you know that…oh, right empathy." she amended after Raven gave her signature look.

"What can we do?" Superman asked.

"Just wait." Raven said as she settled on the sidewalk beside her friend "And enjoy the show."

* * *

The creature in front of him was a massive, blue skinned monstrosity and Beast Boy never used that word lightly. The sailfish shifted into a giant squid, even something this big was still under the creature's radar and he smacked into it's leg.

As soon as he touched the beast he was copying it's DNA and noticing the oddities of it smiled as much as the squid could. For a single second he was alive for billions of years. He was the Precursors, he saw the workshops that created these monsters.

He couldn't have held back his grin if he tried.

* * *

As the Kaiju roared at the F-14's that blasted it's hide uselessly a sudden chill caused it to stop and look around. Even as big as it was it only had a second before the massive jaws clamped down around it. Those watching it would liken it to an egg getting eaten by a flying orca.

Those sizes were appropriate.

The massive beast was flying on at least four pairs of wings with no legs but a long crocodile like snout filled with massive teeth and as it finished it's snack it slowly grew smaller as it circled closer to the beach until it landed as a seagull in front of the heroes.

The man was trembling with excitement and let out a spew of words in at least nine different languages which nobody got until Raven sighed and pressed a hand to his forehead and gasped. For a moment he stopped and she nodded grimly before he took off again growing to the size of a 747.

As Raven explained what he had showed her he enjoyed this new type of flying. Nothing else could compare, all other creatures that could fly were miniscule to the world around them but this creature…this creature was just the right size for the planet of Men. He could grow so large that nature could show humanity that it was the force to be feared. Not them.

A black spec caught his massive eye and Raven appeared in front of his eye her voice was lost amid the high winds of the upper atmosphere and he knew she could sense his confusion. She looked around before touching the link between them.

Her mind-voice caressed his _Gar, the bomb is here. Be careful._ but words weren't the only thing passed, her worry was small but the overwhelming feeling was absolute love.

Even as the creature he smiled and she mirrored the expression as she felt his adoration for her flow over him and into the link like waves at the beach.

Shrinking slightly he dipped under the two HH-47 Chinook heavy lift helicopters and flipped upside down and sprouted feet in order to grasp the bomb. Even where he was he could feel the danger and grew slightly larger in response.

Diving under the water he allowed the weight to drag him down to the Rift. Dropping off his load he watched as the throat closed. Everything had happened so quickly that the passage couldn't close until now.

Slowly sinking down to the silt he looked down into the Rift for it's last moment, he could see the shockwave and heat coming at him until the passage closed right before he was hit.

* * *

Swimming back up the surface he was met by several dozen battleships. He smiled up at one and changed into a small duck to fly to his friends. Shifting back he landed on the deck and immediately fell over from exhaustion and over exertion.

As the group that now included Superman, Wonder Woman and Flash peered down at them he smiled triumphantly "Got it!" almost immediately after his quiet breathing turned to snores.

The three from the League turned to the changeling expert who sighed and said in her signature monotone "Everything is taken care of and he's just exhausted from trying out his new form. If anything comes up we'll let you know."

As the group moved to talk about the clean up they left Raven alone who knelt beside Beast Boy and ran her fingers through his hair with a peaceful but small smile "Sorry we couldn't do more this time Gar." she whispered.

Almost in response he tilted his head into her fingers.


End file.
